01838
}} is the 1,840th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 27 January, 1994. Part 1 Annie lies in hospital unconscious. Mrs Bates watches over her. Alan is cleaning furiously in the bar . Shirley winds him up. He is annoyed that she didn't take his proposal seriously. Seth is being thrown out of his hotel room. Shirley invites him to stay at the Woolpack. Seth is pleased as he thinks he will get free beer. Elsa is having an interview as Dr McAllister's assistant. She is going to apply for custody of Alice. Bernard lectures her about opening up old wounds and tells her to go to the public meeting that night. Seth and Vic have a look at Wally's old scrap. Vic is sure it is worth a lot of money. They find an old carriage. Kim joins Zoe for a drink at the Woolpack. Zoe has avoided Frank and Kim since they got back together. Kim wants to clear the air but Zoe is not so keen. Alan wants Shirley's answer but she puts him off. Zoe calls on Kathy. Kathy says Chris is a very bad patient and is taking the accident very hard . It isn't easy for Kathy either. Zoe confesses that she saw Kathy and Josh. Kathy looks shocked but insists that Chris needs her right now. The village meeting fills up. Kim tells Angharad that she and Frank are not married. Vic is riled at the journalist Lynn brought to the meeting. Frank throws him out. Angharad calls the meeting to order. The chief of the emergency team gives a speech. He hands over to Frank who says that 138 plane passengers and 9 on the ground died. Frank wants a memorial committee of local people only, so rebuilding can be successful. Part 2 The committee is to consist of Frank, Alan (who comes in late with Shirley) and Lynn (who gets a poor reception). Elsa is packing to go back to Leeds and plans to take Alice with her. Mrs Bates is displeased when she is rude about Nick and his ability to look after Alice. She will not wait until he gets out of hospital. Shirley stands up at the end of the meeting and announces that she and Alan are getting married. Alan is surprised but over the moon. Kim talks to Zoe about the future for she and Frank. She wants Zoe to give her a chance. Zoe talks about her relationship with her father and how she felt when Kim left him. She does not want to see Frank hurt again. Kim also talks about how she first felt about Frank after Zoe's mother died. They have a proper heart-to-heart and make up. Jack visits Annie in hospital and tells her about the meeting and the village. He gets upset and tells Sarah that there is no point pretending and Annie might as well be dead. Zoe tells Kim her plans of setting up her own vet's surgery. They walk in on Frank in a very sombre mood . He received a letter from the grandparents of the dead baby. Jack and Sarah say goodbye to Annie and leave the ward in silence. Jack is bitter. He sees no end to Annie's torment and no hope. He doesn't think of Annie as his mother because she is so injured. He thinks it better to switch off the machines if she will not recover. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday